Moving Forward Together
by i.m. nell
Summary: After Season 8 Threads. How will Sam's and Jack's relationship unfold after all they'd been through? Will they move forward together or will they part? Incomplete until further notice!
1. Chapter 1

1

It was the last night of their 5-day downtime. At Jack's invitation, SG-1 had joined him for fishing in Minnesota. After the war, after Daniel's loss and then his return, and after Jacob's passing, these four needed each other more than ever. Jack's cabin seemed like the best place to be.

The team was at a local roadhouse for steaks and loaded baked potatoes. Jack said that outside of O'Malley's, Tooty's was the best in his neck of Minnesota. Filled with locals that Friday night, many stopped by to say hello or nodded in Jack's direction. He may visit infrequently but he was well liked having formed enduring friendships over many years.

Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam were a little overwhelmed with the crowd. The friendly banter, the boisterous laughter, and the music enticing dancers to move together on the small dance floor was similar but somehow nicer than back home at O'Malley's. These were hardworking, decent folk who were unwinding after a long week of work. They were welcoming and warm to Jack's friends.

Somehow each of them knew that this was a pivotal time in their careers with Stargate Command. They just hadn't said anything to each other. They were kind of avoiding it. It might mean some big changes that maybe none of them were quite willing to face. Well, all except one big change.

For Jack, Carter's going fishing with him was a big, honkin' deal! He was stunned and awed and at one with it, all at the same time. Although she just lost her dad and broke off her engagement with Pete, he didn't see her journey with him to Minnesota as a rebound. She had, after all, come to his house that afternoon to tell him something, something important even, that she might never tell him if not then. She said that she had serious doubts about her wedding plans. But, Kerry walked out of the house and Carter was called to the SGC. Later, when he sat with her during her vigil for her dad as he lay dying, Jack embraced her and they seemed to rekindle their deep affection for each other. And here they are. Now.

They drove up together in his truck. Daniel and Teal'c flew up to Minneapolis-St. Paul Airport and rented a car to join them a day or two after. The drive was quiet but not awkward. There was a little tension but a good kind. He knew she broke up with Pete and she knew that he stopped dating Kerry. Their respective imaginations were making guesses that they wouldn't yet permit themselves to talk about together and out loud.

No matter what this turn of events might mean, they were still bound to the rules and regulations as officers in the same chain of command. Proud, honorable, and stubborn, they were each facing a personal and professional crossroads that would forever change them. Would they move forward together?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm speculating about what may happen to Sam and Jack in "my universe" following Threads and leading to Season 9.

In chapter 1, SG-1 and Jack are spending their downtime together at Jack's cabin. This can be a good thing!

In chapter 2, Jack shares some important news with his three friends. This could be an upsetting thing!

I welcome your feedback!

2

After a satisfying meal at Tooty's, SG-1 settled in at Jack's before turning in. They all had early morning plans to head for home. Teal'c and Daniel had a 0845 flight out of Minneapolis-St. Paul and Carter and Jack were staring down 15 hours on the highway.

Daniel and Teal'c were sitting on the sofa facing the glowing fireplace, feet propped up on the coffee table. To Teal'c's right sat Jack on an overstuffed easy chair nursing a beer. Occasionally, Jack snuck looks at Sam seated directly across from him while she was held in rapt attention by one of Daniel's archaeological-speak theories of Tauri-based mythological influences throughout the galaxy.

Jack was fidgeting. A lot. He hoped he was smiling or chuckling at the right places in the conversation. Why had he waited till the last night to share what Hammond had asked him just before they took off for his cabin?

"O'Neill," Teal'c said. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Are you not well? You seem troubled."

Leave it to Teal'c to not only notice Jack's discomfort but to say something about it. Got to love the guy, though, he was a true friend.

"Aw, just thinking about my phone conversation with Hammond last week is all." Jack was trying to sound nonchalant but thinking he was failing miserably.

Daniel and Sam stopped talking and immediately turned their attention to Jack. Something about hearing Hammond's name elicited a respectful curiosity from them.

"He's retiring."

"And…," said Daniel.

"Uh, he's recommending me to take his post at Homeworld Security is all."

"No!" said Daniel.

"No?" replied Jack.

"You told him no, right, Jack?" spewed Daniel.

"No."

"No, as in no you won't accept?"

Sam sat silently. She thought she stopped breathing. Her eyes were met by Jack's. His gaze didn't waver from hers as he replied to Daniel.

"No, Daniel, as in we have to talk." And Jack didn't mean talk to Hammond. But he didn't say that out loud.

"It is a great honor he is bestowing on you, O'Neill," offered Teal'c.

"Yeah, maybe." But, Jack wasn't sure that it felt like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the encouraging words. You know, reading compliments can be habit forming! More, please! Hee, hee!

Really, constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome, too.

Back to our story. Well, Sam and Jack are at the end of their downtime at the cabin with Daniel and Teal'c. They seem to be enjoying each other's company. This can be a good thing. But they are cautious. This can slow things down. So, let's move along now at their pace.

3

The four friends were stirring quietly at dawn as they each made ready for their journeys home. Teal'c and Daniel were loading the rental car for the drive to the airport. Sam and Jack were sitting on the dock with steaming mugs of coffee after stowing their gear in his truck. They were lingering.

"Sam. Jack. We're, uh, taking off now," said Daniel uncertainly. The peaceful pose Sam and Jack struck seemed to preclude interruption.

Neither responded. They continued to look over the lake as the sunrise's rays through the trees dappled the surface.

"Ahem," Daniel cleared his throat a little louder.

Jack slowly turned his head and his attention to one Dr. Jackson with whom he felt irritated.

"Uh, what?"

"Uh, we're leaving?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Suddenly, Sam broke out of her deep thought and struggled to catch up with their utterances as Teal'c approached.

"O'Neill. SamanthaCarter. We make our leave now. I wish you a safe journey," Teal'c said.

"Thanks, Teal'c, this has been great to spend time together. Daniel, you, too," Sam smiled.

"T, be sure to drive the whole way. You have ample time to get to the airport but not if Daniel gets a hold of the wheel and gets lost."

"Hey, Jack, **I** know how to navigate when I drive a car," Daniel shot back.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Can."

"Not."

"Way."

"Not."

"Hey, guys," Sam interrupted. "Truce!" She chuckled.

"S'pose," Jack grinned.

"Hey, we better go," Daniel could let go easily.

"So long. See you at SGC," Daniel finished and turned with Teal'c to go to the car.

Jack and Sam watched them walk to the front corner of the house and turn left to the driveway. From their location on the dock, they couldn't see them drive off.

Before they could resume their reverie by the lake, however, Daniel flew back around the corner of the house.

"Hey, Jack, is it the second right at the end of the fence line or the third left past the crossroads to reach the roadhouse for coffee?"

If Jack didn't know Daniel better he would think this was some kind of lame joke but this was Daniel here. Disoriented Daniel. Rest my case!

"The same as the last three times we went into town this past week, Daniel, second right past the crossroads."

"Um, yeah, oh yeah. Thanks. Bye Sam. Jack."

"Bye, Daniel," they called out together.

He was gone. Again.

Turning their heads in unison, they made eye contact as they returned their gaze on the lake.

They didn't speak. Yet. It was quiet. It was comfortable. It was a nice close to their trip to the cabin. On their first morning, they had started right here on the dock. Sipping hot coffee and watching the sunrise on the lake.

"So." Jack broke the silence.

"So." Sam replied.

"Nice, huh?" he grinned.

"Yeah, still nice." she smiled.

"Told ya!"

They made eye contact again. Smiled warmly at each other. Remained quiet a little while longer. They lingered well together.

"Well, as much as I could sit and do this all morning, I think we better hit the road, Sam," he grinned as he looked deep into her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm so relaxed that even I could sit here all morning but you're right, Jack, we have to go," she replied with a bright smile and locked onto his warm, brown eyes.

So, they lingered a little while longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Now we find Sam and Jack on the road back home after a much needed downtime. Daniel and Teal'c headed home separately.

4

"Well, we got a later start than we planned," Jack noted as they pulled out of his driveway and headed for the county road leading to the state highway.

"Yeah, but I don't regret it. We have to stop overnight anyway. Maybe we can make up the time by driving later today?" Sam responded.

"Yeah, or leaving earlier tomorrow morning?"

"Mmmm. That would give us a chance for a nice dinner before turning in early."

"Or, we could sleep in a little later if we drive later tonight."

All of a sudden they were chattering nervously. They were engaged in planning the journey home and quite cooperatively. Much like their teamwork on SG-1. Complementing each other in weighing the options and deciding on a plan.

But, their hearts and minds were separately struggling with feelings and options of a more complicated journey. One where they may travel together and later part or, perhaps, remain steadfast on the same path. Like throughout their lives together.

But. They didn't speak of it. Not yet.

As Jack drove on, Sam nodded off. He started to think.

Things were better now with her than before they left the Mountain six days ago. A lot better. Well, for starters, on their drive up they kind of set up a ground rule.

FlashbackJack picked up Sam at her house as pre-arranged. Munching on a granola bar, she opened the door almost immediately after he rang.

"Mornin'," Sam smiled quietly.

"Back at ya," Jack grinned.

"I'm ready."

"Yeah, I see."

"I hope I packed enough."

"There are stores where we're going," he chuckled.

"Of course, I, um, knew that," she returned.

"Let me help you."

"No, I can get it." Struggling with her bags and house key. "Well, you could lock the door, thanks."

"My pleasure."

It was not by mutual agreement that they both ceased calling each other by rank or last name that morning. Formality might mar the transition they were in.

"Um, how many hours to your cabin?" Sam asked as they breezed through Denver early Saturday morning.

"Carter, we're off duty. This is a vacation. We're friends, too! Please, call me Jack."

Sam was blushing and gleeful at the same time. "Yes, you are my friend, Jack. You've showed that to me many times especially when you were there when…when Dad passed away. I'd like very much that you call me Sam, too."

"Sam, I couldn't imagine not being there for you."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Always, Sam," he grinned and she grinned back at him. end flashback.

He recalled that they continued to talk about Jacob's passing, Daniel's return, and Teal'c's pride in victory.

And that's how they got started. Their respective grins and smiles growing a little more. He wasn't exactly certain about her but he was feeling that this was kind of---exciting. Although maybe it shouldn't be. He was still her CO.

But. We. Are. Friends. Too. Sweet!

After all, she had started to tell him something, something important, at his house that afternoon. Jack decided to be patient. She had been through so much with her father and all. He was confident that that conversation would take place.

Jack pulled into the gas station at the ramp leading to the state highway for a fill up and restroom break.

"Sam. Wakey, wakey."

"Mmmm. Where are we?"

"Highway ramp. Take a break? We'll be on the road a couple of hours before we change driving again."

"Yeah, thanks, Jack."

Afterwards, Sam took the wheel. Jack balled up his jacket and shoved it behind his head and lay back.

"All yours, Sam."

"Jack, I remember the route. Go ahead and rest, if you'd like."

And he did drift off. And Sam started thinking back to how they got to where they were.

Flashback to drive up to the cabin.

OK, but, now how do they address each other? She felt pretty awkward with that facing her. So, she didn't do anything. So unlike her to be unsure of herself but she wasn't facing systems lords and firing weapons and setting up experiments. She was sorting through her romantic feelings towards her CO. This was so out of her league. She backed off.

Then she chastised herself for that choice. Wasn't she attempting to finally express her conflicted feelings about Pete to him that afternoon not long ago? But, she never got to finish did she? Kerry surprised her when stepping out of his house.

Oh, they were all a bit surprised! Caught off guard! Jack seemed pretty embarrassed. And she couldn't get away fast enough.

They never had time or made time to finish that conversation. And that had to happen. After all, he wasn't seeing Kerry any longer. Daniel told her. And, she was certain he told Jack about her breaking off the engagement to Pete.

That has to mean something.

But, she tamped down those thoughts before speaking them out loud. She would finish that conversation later. She owed it to him and herself. She figured he was waiting for her to take the lead. To speak at her own pace.

So, she chose to make some neutral conversation about the trip hours. And Jack surprised her by asking her to call him "Jack."

End of flashback.

Sam believed that was a significant turning point for them. Sure, he'd asked her to stop with the 'Sir, this and sir, that' before. But, she never stopped.

She worked hard to keep that line in place. But, now she found herself easily embracing his request. Jack. Jack. Jack. Yes, she could do it.

Although daydreaming and driving at the same time, she was alert and averted a catastrophe at high speed. But, not without a loud thump and veering off the lane in order to avoid a truck's tread flying up towards the windshield.

Jack woke up from the sudden thump on the truck. He heard Sam hiss a breath out.

"Hey, what was that?" Jack barked.

"Sixteen wheeler losing rubber. Close call but we're OK."

"Hey, nice recovery. Sam, you OK?" He asked with sincere concern.

"Jack, I'm fine." She was although she had been startled. It did not go unnoticed by her that he cared about how she reacted to the event.

"Hey, look at the time. You shoulda woken me, Sam; you've been driving over 3 hours."

"Really? Well, I was so busy thinking that I guess I didn't even notice the time."

"Thinking?" He was curious.

"Um, yeah, you know. A lot has happened the past month."

Before they could continue the exit ramp came up. With fatigue settling in, she welcomed the relief from driving and pulled into the diner.

During lunch, most of their conversation was light as they fondly recalled the week's activities among the four friends. Safe topics. Neutral topics.

Afterwards, Jack took the wheel.

"Jack, we've been on the road for 6 hours. It's 1600 hours now. When do we want to stop?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. He was really liking how she was calling him by his name. Seemingly without much trouble. Their agreement to call each other by their first names while on this vacation symbolized that an important barrier had been blasted away.

"Well, Sam, if we drive till 1900 hours, we'll have time for both a leisurely dinner and a decent night's sleep before an early start tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan, Jack." They looked into each other's eyes wearing bright smiles.

"Yeahsureyabetcha!"


End file.
